Three dimensional Depth-Cameras (3D cameras) which are for example based on the ToF principle (time-of-flight principle) or other principles provide a new technology field with many applications. To give only one of many applications, 3D cameras may provide human gesture recognition in natural user interfaces. Such 3D cameras may be for example used for mouse replacement in the cubic foot in front of a notebook computer. Distinguished from 2D cameras, 3D cameras provide an array of pixel to generate for each pixel information related to a distance of the object captured by the pixel. Such information may for example be based on a time of flight of light reflected from an object captured by the pixels, a geometrical relation of light points at the object captured by the pixels or other methods.
3D cameras require a calibration to provide reliable relative and absolute distance information. Such calibrations are typically made at the end test of the camera prior to shipping the 3D camera. It would be beneficial to have a new concept of calibration of 3D cameras which is easy to implement, provides a high degree of safety or reduces the calibration time at the end test of the camera.